Hustle Cat Drabble
by moyoTomo
Summary: Just some short stories on characters or reader inserts or whatever and also I'm SORRY I PICKED HATOFUL BOYFRIEND AS THE CATEGORY BUT THEY ARE KINDA THE SAME, RIGHT? (Im taking request .0 *)


I'm writing this for fun so don't expect a lot ma U7U

Avery looked down at their phone, light illuminated their face in the dark room, and sighed aloud, turning their attention to the open window. They examined at they night sky with boredom, thinking on what to do in 3 in the morning. Today, work was extremely busy, as Finley was the oh-so-internet-famous Jelly Donut today at the cafe! and that meant more work for Avery and her fellow co-workers. But Finley was the most busy today out of everyone. To be completely honest, Avery felt pity for Finley. It's probably extremely awkward and nerve-wracking to be surrounded by so many people, crowding you and taking pictures of you. If Avery was in that position, they know it would be completely uncomfortable for them. they would probably be to scared and anxious to do anything and would be a blushing mess(that is, if cats can even blush?)! They cringed at thought and sunk deeper into their bed, glad that they would probably never have to be in that position...ever...hopefully...Avery jumped out of the bed and stepped onto the cold wooden floor, pieces of dirty clothing sprawled around the floor. "There's nothing to dooOOo." they groaned, walking to the living room.

"Murr.." Avery looked down at the fat fur ball that meowed from bellow and stared at him in confusion. They looked down Mochi, and in response, he waddled over to his food bull and sat back down, staring back at Avery, as if he was expecting them to give him wet food at such late hours. Avery frowned at Mochi and headed toward the green couch. "Ya, love you too..." they down onto the couch, Avery went back onto there phone, playing an app they recently bought and soon, as time went by, fell back asleep. 

The sound of knocking woke Avery up in a cold sweat as they heard knocking on the front of their door. They quickly stood up from the couch and stared at the door, not sure if they were just hearing things or not. There was a knock at the door again." W-What..." Avery looked out the window to still see the moon out and then back at the door again. Silence. "Avery...it's me.." said the person from behind the door. Avery's eyes widend and took a step back, surprised to hear Landry at their apartment so late. "Avery..?" Landry asked softy. "OH!" they shouted, quickly running toward the door and opening it. 

Avery looked up at the tall giant that was their friend, Landry, and shot a concerned/confused smile. "What..why are you here?" they asked hesitantly. Avery realised how rude the question sounded and quickly shook their head, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I mean, i don't mine you being here, I'm j-just saying, like-you know- li-like-" they cleared their throat and leaned on the doors frame and smiled awkwardly at Landry, ears and cheeks burning red. "W-What brings you here?" they asked, trying to play it cool. Landry smiled back at Avery and ruffled their hair. "Your so cute." Landry mumbled and looked behind Avery scanning their living room and back at them. "I just kinda got a little carried away with alcohol.." he said, dragging out the le in little. 

"Oh..." Avery said, taken back by Landry's words. They looked up at Landry in awe but quickly snapped back into reality. "Oh, right, right, sorry. Come in!"They quickly stammer. "Thanks~" Landry said softly and walked in but quickly lost balance and fell onto Avery. "Guaah!" Avery shouted, using all of their strength to support Landry from completely falling on top of them and crushing them under his tall...strong...somewhat muscular...lean...body. *Clears throat* anyways... Avery placed their hands onto Landry's chest and tried to push him up standing again. 

"Landry...Landry, you're heavy...your half my size, help me." they pleaded, trying their best to stay on their feet. Landry blew out a soft breath and wrapped his arms around Avery. "Your so warm." he whispered almost unable to be heard. He rested his chin on your shoulder and a tingling sensation flew up your spine. Their mouth became dry and hands became sweaty and cheeks turning more red. "Avery, your body got warmer, do you have a cold?" he asked. "N-No, no, I-I'm fine! Really!" they said in a shaky voice, trying to find something around the room to distract themselves with. "Mmm, thats good.." he mumbled and yawned loudly "I'm tired" 

"S-So you are!" Avery shifted toward the green couch, Landry still latched onto them. "Oookayy," Avery mumbled to them self. "Work with me Landry.." they said, trying to get Landry onto the couch. Avery leaned Landry onto the couch and finally was able to get him on it after him leaning on them that was completely opposite of were he needed to go. Landry was half asleep on the couch, limbs hanging off the couch. Avery stared down at the sleeping Landry and snickered to themselves. Usually, Landry seemed like the more maturer figure to them (and a little intimidating (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) if you didn't know him personally because of his hight), but looking at him sleeping ,his back on the couch, just laying there so innocently made him seem so adorable and a little childish. It was kinda cute. 

Avery pealed their attention off of the sleeping Landry and looked at the kitchen. "Maybe i should get him a cup of water..." Avery realized that it was probably a good idea to turn on the lights first, incase they would bump into anything and wake up Landry. Avery turned on their heal to switch on the light that was next to the door but Landry reached his hand out and wrapped it around Avery's wrist. He mumbled something under his breath but Avery didn't quite catch what he said. "What?" they asked in a soft voice, not wanting to speak to loudly. An irritated look spreaded on Landrys face, eyes still close, and pulled Avery's little body on top of his. "OOF" Avery said, surprised by the sudden action. 

Avery's eyes widened and their breath got caught in their thought. Their body went stiff and felt goosebumbs form all over their body. Time itself felt like it had frozen and nothing seemed to go threw Avery's thought. 

Silence 

And silence 

All thoughts slapped back into Avery's head and they quickly began to panic. They placed their hands on Landry's chest and sat up, now sitting on top of him. "LANDRY YOU'RE DRUNK, YOU'RE DRUNK, I-I SHOULDN-" they yell-whisperd, and began to squirm, trying to stay callm but completely failing. Landry opened one eye and watched Avery become even more flustered. He smiled to himself and began to chuckle, thinking how funny it is to watch Avery freak out. "Avery..." he whispered, still smiling at them. "W-WHAT?" they yelled still in a put his hand behind Avery's neck and pulled them into a kiss. Lips softly collided together and the tension in the room quickly went away. 

The kiss did take Avery back but they quickly melted into it, body relaxing. The kiss felt like it had lasted forever but in reality it was probably seconds. They both broke from the kiss and looked at each other in awe and a little dumbfounded. But Landry smirked at Avery and slid his hand up their shirt. Avery quickly became flustered and shouted. "LANDRY!" 

Ta-Da. I wanted to write a story about this game (Hustle Cat *cough* check it out i beg of you you won't regret it*cough*) I know its kinda "cliché" to write that 'I'm drunk and i thought i would crash at your place' au and Landry docent seem the type to drink but you never know v . But ya, i just wanted to write something short, i don't know how much i'll write in this book but whatever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
